Ambition
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: A lugia makes up a game in which she's undefeated until she meets a worthy opponent in Silverstone


On an island the size of Texas called Whirlwind island lives a race of Anthropomorphic lugias that live in a medieval like society.

Male Lugias are muscular and are very skilled in combat Female lugias are lean with hourglass figures,agile and also proficient in combat. However there is one lugia that everyone can't to keep their eyes off of a shadow lugia named Luna.

Shadow lugias are rare but a steady number of them are there Luna was a very attractive lugia with a slightly chubby body with thick thighs.

Every single male and some single female lugias wanted to date her but she would reject them as she would say no one is worthy of me." However she invented a game she called Ambition anybody is welcome to challenge her in a sword dual if the opponent successfully knocks her to the floor they get to have sex with her right then and there however if she knocks them down Luna gets to insult them while she sits on them.

Many have tried to defeat her but failed however there was one male that hasn't tried a mighty warrior said to have defeated 3 armies all by himself his name was Silverstone.

Luna standing on the ambition circle(the arena that the fight is held it was about 20 feet wide it's just a large circle drawn into the ground)after defeating a female opponent. Luna held her sword high then jump in the air and landed butt first on the female's stomach causing her to groan.

"Pathetic is there anyone mighty enough to challenge me?!"Luna barked then silverstone walked through the large crowd with silver knight armor "what about me?"he asked his voice was calm and collected everyone gasped including Luna "Silverstone...defeating you will make me a legend,nobody will stop talking about it."Luna said with a maniacal grin.

Silverstone entered the circle and drew his sword Luna laughed "oh this is gonna be epic!" They both got into fighting stances then began fighting.

The sound of swords clanging echoed throughout the air as they dodged each others attack then they clashed swords again and held it there Luna stared into Silverstone with determination written on her face "(grunting)what do you...have to say for yourself now mighty warrior?"Luna asked trying to push Silverstone to the ground "(groaning)i...thought I'd play fair...but i..guess..to beat you...turns out i was...wrong!" He pulled away from her then did a spin and swiped luna's legs out with his tail causing her to flilp on her back.

Everyone cheered as Silverstone stared at Luna who was shocked stared into the sunny sky in shock "impossible."she muttered Silverstone dropped his sword then started to take off his armor "i believe i was promised something."Silverstone said with assertiveness Luna frowned then without getting up she stripped her clothes off and laid there completely naked Silverstone was fully naked after that.

Silverstone got on top of her and got into the missionary position and started thrusting Luna turned her head as she didn't wanna look at Silverstone which he was fine with. Luna's legs laid limp against Silverstone's as they flopped after every hit Luna crossed her arms and Silverstone grunted as he went faster and harder Luna gritted her sharp dagger like teeth holding back a moan then silverstone thrusted one last time arching his back and releasing a wave of pleasure and semen inside Luna. Luna winced as she lifted her legs up and curled her toes shaking her legs a little before letting them go limp again Silverstone panted then Luna stared at him with the most evil looking scowl in history "this..isn't over Silverstone,i will never forget this humiliation."she growled softly Silverstone looked at her with a raised eyebrow "quite the sore loser aren't we?" Luna growled "i hold grudges Silverstone...long ones expect to see me watching you from every dark corner now get off me i need to use the bathroom." Silverstone got off her and she stood up and grabbed her clothes and stomped off muttered profanity under her breath.


End file.
